Cross-linking agents have been utilized over a long period of time in coating compositions that are useful as organic metal finishes which finishes have been commercially available for a substantial plurality of years. Many years ago coatings were prepared from such natural materials as linseed oil which were later superseded in time by synthetic polymeric materials. Frequently, these earlier materials were dissolved in organic solvents and deposited by any of a plurality of conventional methods onto the metallic substrates and were dried or baked to produce the desired coating on the metal substrate. Some of these earlier coating compositions were not as hard nor as chemically resistant (solvents, acids, etc.) as desired. As a consequence, further developments produced blends of cross-linkable polymeric materials which were used in conjunction with a cross-linking agent. When the combination was used as a coating on a metallic substrate and then baked so as to convert the cross-linkable polymeric material and the cross-linking agent to the thermoset state, there is provided a hard, chemical resistant film. In more recent times, because of the ecology considerations, the organic solvent systems have been replaced, at least in part, by aqueous systems which provide an aqueous dispersion of the blended materials.